No Matter what Happens
by ice queen Selene
Summary: I had to change this summary since I got so many wonderful reviews...I am surprised on how many people actually like it. This is a story on how Viktor Krum realizes that Hermione is being abused by her husband and he is the one to rescue her. Though is he
1. Chapter 1

No matter what happens...

"I promise to protect you herm-own-y. I would do anything for you I would die for you..." Those were the words that Viktor whispered to her when her hands slipped away from his.

She had left him to marry another and everyday she regreted her foolhardy decision. Marks on her face arms and body could tell you why marrying Joshua St-George was a terrible decision.

They met when Joshua had come to help rebuild the rubble that was left of wizard England. He was french and was a former Beauxbatons student. He was nice and quiet, he never pushed anything and after two solid years of bliss Hermione accepted his engagement as a gift with happy butterflies in her stomach. Now the rings on her finger were a shackle, they weighed her down to a life of abuse and sadness. She sat legs pressed to her chest arms keeping her safe from the chill that had nothing to do with the cold. Tears threatened to spill but she faught them down, willing herself not to cry. "I'm strong," she said softly standing up and wincing when her side gave a painfull twitch. "I think my rib is broken..." Her mind raced poing at the wound gingerly inspecting the purple bruise that had formed just below her left breast. She was going to get up today and do something productive but her beaten body cried in protest. Hermione led herself to there bed where she lay head in the pillow crying despite her strengh and fell into a fitfull sleep.

Days like this were normal for her now and she was now the shell of what she once was. Broken into obedience Joshua would not tolerate anything that wasn't perfect in his eyes and so Hermione was "trained" into the proper way to act.

Months went by when Hermione woke up to the feeling of a slow throbbing pain at the back of her skull. That's when she realized that she was waking up on the floor of the bedroom and she tried to recall what had happened. "Oooh..." She groaned remembering the letter that had arrived. Viktor had owled her asking to see her. That letter had caused quite a good whack on the back of her head as Joshua steemed about the nerve of her ex-boyfriend asking to come over. In the end Joshua resigned to let him come as it would seem suspicious if he had denied. No one really saw Hermione a lot anymore and this would be the best moment to put on the facade that they were the perfect little couple. Hermione barely heard Joshua raving when she was showering thinking that maybe, just maybe Viktor would find out what was going on, maybe he could take me away... She dried off and put on a long sleeve shirt and jeans so that the purple fading marks could not be seen.

The hours ticked and Joshua had become more and more impatient. "The hell I'm going to have to pay for this visit." Hermione thought watching her husbands erratic behaviour.

A knock sounded at the door and Joshua signed Hermione to get it. "Should not have to tell you girl." He whispered giving her a small smack on the behind, just hard enough to sting. When she opened the door it took all her power not to grab Viktor's hand and run away. He looked the same as he did previously and though most would think had to many sharp edges and was duck-footed to Hermione he looked like an angel sent from god.

"Herm-own-y..." Viktor whispered looking into her eyes and sighing. "Hello Viktor." She said curtiously. She sounded so formal and emotionless when she greeted him and Viktor was worried if something had happened. His subconsious thought sounding warning bells when he saw Joshua who was eying his wife with scrutiny. "Did they rehearse this or something?" Viktor thought hiding his blatant surprise at there behaviour. "Ahh! Hello Viktor come on in for a cup of tea, why don't you?" Joshua had said plastering a noticably fake grin on his narrow face. Viktor merely nodded his head and watched as Hermione went to the kitchen to start the kettle.

The dinner had gone quite well except that Hermione had not eaten anything from her plate but merely pushed it around on her plate. Also she did not speak unless someone had asked her opinion. This behaviour reminded him of the "Don't speak unless spoken to!" saying they had in the muggle army. He would have cracked a grin at this if the situation wasn't so serious but it was. Hermione wasn't like this, she wasn't skinny like this, she wasn't quiet, Hermione ate! "I have to use the loo." Joshua stated getting up and leaving the to as he left the room. Viktor whispered quietly to Hermione. "What is wrong Herm-own-y?" She in turned looked him in the eye and he saw the water pooling at the edges of her eyes when she shook her head. "I should have married you." Was all that she said and it hit home. Something was wrong.

An hour past and Joshua was practically pushing him out the door. Hermione looked at him like he was her last hope, the last chance that was now leaving when he walked to the door. Viktor held out his arm to shake her hand and thats when he finally put the signs together. Joshua had pushed her rudely towards him whispering in her ear and the look on Hermione's face as he did looked dead and empty. When she grabbed his hand her shirt trailed up slightly as his hand grazed it and the fading blue on her arm was enough for him to grab her and push her behind him. Joshua lookes confused at the sudden movement and regarded Viktor with wary eyes. "What in the devil's name are you doing?" He asked trying to grab her back. Viktor's arm cut the air and a loud crack was sounded when Joshua's thin effeminate arm gave way and broke. Fury shown in his eyes that wattered with pain when he grabbed his useless wand arm. "How dare you?" Viktor looked at Hermione softly. "Did he hurt you?" Hermione nodded slowly looking indifferent. "I'm taking her with me." Viktor said plainly daring Joshua to say something. "If I hear a word from you I will have the aurors here, I swear it." "For what?" Joshua growled seething mad at his bluntness. "For abuse you dirty fowl excuse for a man." "We-" "Mlukvay zataryay si ustata! Ne se ebajav s men!"(Shut your mouth! don't fuck with me!" Viktor spat punching Joshua square in his thin nose. Hermione swayed with anxiety and fainted in his arms.

When she awoke Hermione finally understood what Viktor had been saying over the years...

No matter what happens... "I promise to protect you herm-own-y. I would do anything for you I would die for you..."

Hermione was nusred to health slowly and when Viktor would give her seconds of every meal and exclaim, "You are to skinny!" she would smile and kiss him on the nose gently.

No matter what happens...

A/N: I don't know wether I should continue this story so tell me what you think and if you want it continued I will..I have many ideas up my sleeve...Muah ha ha ha...thanx for your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thx soo much for all the positive reviewz and I love that you give me constructive critisism...I'm working on my other stories and last night I got a great idea sooo enjoy and review plz...On with the story!

No Matter what Happens

Chapter 2

Hermione groaned loudly while laying passively on her bed. Well to be exact and nit-picky about it, this was Viktor's guest room but she had been there for long enough that she now thought of it as her room.

She didn't stay in bed willingly but when Viktor had gotten her to his home he had flown off the handle at the state of her.

Flashback...

"Herm-own-y?" He asked quietly prodding her awake.

"Urgghh...hmm?"

Viktor called her name a few more times before turning her head to face him.

She winced slightly when her weight shifted to her right side but she opened her eyes only to be shocked at finding the dark eyes of Viktor Krum.

He looked at her expectantly before giving her the once over. "Can you stand?" He asked gruffly looking at her frail form.

"Of course I can stand!" She cried indignantly standing up leaving the sheets trailing behind her slowly.

Viktor stopped her with a large hand when she went to leave the room.

"What? Don't you think I can walk?" Hermione snapped looking enraged.

"Ov course I think you can walk herm-own-y but I vant to know why you are so bruised, and vhy you are limpimg?" Viktor said with a sureal calm ignoring her snippy mood.

"No reason Viktor...I'm fine! I have no idea what your talking about." She said looking away from him.

"No no no I brought you back becuz I know that there iz something going on Herm-own-y. Vhy vont you tell me?" He said feeling hurt at her lies.

Hermione looked him in the eyes and fell to the ground sobbing.

Viktor ran to her and put her arms around her stomach when he felt her flinch again. "Let me see vhat happened."

Hermione was to broken up to stop him and he pulled her shirt up to her bra and saw the black-purple bruise that had been there for weeks. The bruise was perculiar and Hermione had been a little worried when it hadn't gone away but forgot about until she felt a sharp pain when he touched it.

Viktor's eyes shone and he picked her up. "Your ribs are broken. I'm taking you to St.Mongos then once you are healed you vill tell me what has been happening allright?"

Hermione nodded weakly clutching to his shoulders as he brought her to the hospital.

End Flashback...

Well after her ribs were fixed and he brought her back home she had been stuck in bed whilst Viktor fed her constantly.

"You are to skinny herm-own-y." He pleaded when she pushed away the second helping of stew he had pushed towards her.

"Viktor, if you feed me anymore I will burst." Hermione replied patting her already overfull stomach.

"Vell fine but you are skin and bones." Viktor said doubtfully eyeing her thin body.

"Well not everyone is built like you Viktor..." She said letting out a small burp. "sorry," She said reddening. "See if you hadn't fed me so much I wouldn't be all full and gassy." She added smiling a true small smile.

Viktor smiled as well relieved that she was at least recovering. The bruises were fading slowly and her face and body were a bit fuller than they were when he had brought her here. He had asked her several times what he had done but when the topic arose Hermione would turn her head and avoid answering it. He decided that for now he would let it be but he would ask again when she was feeling better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A sad tale and a soft kiss.**

**Viktor had fed her and made sure she was well taken care of. He had worked hard on keeping her mood light and tried to ask her why she was so bruised and broken.**

**He had an idea that these injuries involved Joshua but until he heard it from her lips he could do nothing.**

**The tension that day seemed oddly high. That was because Viktor had awoken that morning knowing that he would get an answer from Hermione this morning.**

**He would make sure that Hermione told him exactly what was going on at her house.**

**Hermione was sitting in her bed poking her bandage wrapped torso lightly. She started to pull on them when Viktor made his presence known.**

**"Vhat do you think you arre doing Herm-own-y? He asked raising a suspicious brow.**

**"Uhh...nothing Viktor..." Hermione said quickly releasing the white gauze and trying to look at him innocently.**

**Viktor simply gave her a don't-lie-to-me look and Hermione gave in.**

**"Fine! I want these off Viktor I cannot stand them any longer. You ask me why I have circles around my eyes. Well I have them because I cannot sleep with these stupid peices of linen attached to me!" She let out a small growl of anger and Viktor had the brass to actually laugh at her.**

**"Don't you chuckle at me!" Hermione said turning red and turning her honey eyes to him, her brow knitting together in anger.**

**"Allright, allright Herm-own-y. Here eat, you need your strength." He replied putting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her in a tray.**

**Hermione smiled and shook her head. She couldn't stay mad at Viktor when he was really the only one who had even come to help her.**

**"I'm sorry Viktor, it's just that I don't feel that well lately. I always feel...Tired...Yes I have been feeling so tired." She said looking at him.**

**Her eyes were dark and no light found it's way in to lighten her face. Viktor shuddered at the picture of what this beautiful girl he loved had been turned into. He felt so much like breaking down and begging her forgiveness for letting her walk down that aisle.**

** Hermione was like a dove. He thought as he looked into her sad face. a caged and starved dove...I only hope I can bring her back. **

**"Herm-own-y don't apologize, I only vant you to be okay. Are you okay?" He asked grabbing her hand.**

**She looked at him sighing. "Viktor I haven't been okay in a long time but being with now is making me realize that I made a big mistake in who I married." A tear escaped her eyes as she continued. "I also wish I could turn back time and be with you. I am soooo sorry that I distroyed us."**

**Viktor's eyes shone with unshed tears and he pressed her to him in a warm hug. "I haff vaited such a long time to hear you say you cared for me Herm-own-y. I wish to that we were together before but I told you I vuld vait for you and I still am. I will always wait for you Herm-own-y." **

**Hermione looked at him in shock. "Do you, I mean do you really mean that Viktor? After everything you still waited for me?"**

**"Yes I loffed you and still loff you more than anything still on zis great earth." He said with passion edging closer to her with everyword.**

**Hermione held her breath when there noses were touching and almost panicked when he pressed his lips to hers.**

**For the first time in years Hermione felt happy, felt loved. The kiss was slow and full of love and passion. She didn't want it to end and when he licked her bottom lip She froze. Her breath came shorter but she knew that Viktor was the one with her and she finally surredered herself to him.**

**Her mouth opened slightly as Viktor's tongue explored her teeth, mouth and tongue. There mouths batlled t'ill Viktor had slipped his arms around her middle.**

**Hermione felt his arms moving around her body and tried to calm herself. She felt him pushing her slowly onto her back and on the bed and that is when she forgot that it was dear, sweet Viktor there with her and not Joshua St-George.**

**She panicked, her breath came suddenly in rasps and her eyes teared as visions of her husband filled her distressed mind.**

**Viktor realised her tears against his cheek and pulled away quickly. He saw her crying softly and not moving. He pulled her head to his and looked deeply into her eyes. **

**"Herm-own-y please don't cry, itz me, I vont hurt you herm-own-y!" He whipered wating for her to regain calm.**

**Her face turned scarlet and she tried to duck her head away from him.**

**He grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger and looked at her with a sad air.**

**"Vhat did he do to you Herm-own-y?"**

**Hermione shook her head trying to stop her tears. She willed them to leave but her emotions were bubbling under the surface and they wished not to be pushed down any longer.**

**In a monent she found herself sobbing harshly in his broad shoulder weeping for all the wrong descisions she had made and the consequences that had happened do to the bad choices she had made.**

**Her story unfolded slowly and the tales of her beatings were told as he rubbed her back and rocked her. The broken nose, the broken bones and her broken soul were left open to Viktor raw and wounded. He spoke to her in Bulgarian telling her that he would make everything alright but his heart was heavy and tears slipped from his eyes and unto her back as she recounted her sory.**

**"...He had hit me before you had come Viktor and I was afraid that you coming over would make him angry. Everytime we saw you or I brought you up he would get so mad." Hermione finished looking at him with red-rimmed eyes.**

**"Don't vorry herm-own-y I vont let him or anyvone do that to you ever again, I promise." Viktor whispered to her as he ran his hands along her arms.**

**"Remember that I vuld never do that to you, ever...Now eat." His voice grew lighter and Hermione hadn't the heart to tell him she wasn't hungry.**

**He kissed her again before he told her he had to leave for the afternoon. The kiss was soft and pleasant.**

**Hermione smiled and watched him disapear into the Bulgarian winter touching her lips lightly and remembering how much she had missed Viktor Krum.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A new relationship Blossoms**

**Warning mild scenes of a sexual nature... **

**Ye Have Been Warned AYE! lmao**

**Hermione was now recovered and could walk around and leave the house when time permitted.**

**It had been two weeks since she had left her home and she felt cleansed and happy in Viktor's house.**

**Harry had visited when Viktor had told him what had been happening and he had ran to her electric green eyes streaming.**

**Harry and the weasleys had sat with her whilst she told everyone why she had not spoken to them and they all had sympathy for her. Harry and Ron had both hugged her tightly and begged for her forgiveness. When Hermione had asked why they were sorry, they had both admitted that since they were her closest friends, they should have known and been there to protect her.**

**She was happy now and her friends came often to visit and have tea with her when Viktor was out practising.**

**when Hermione woke to the smell of breakfast cooking the sun was high in the sky and the weather was warm and cloudless.**

**Viktor it is such a beautiful day. We should go outside and enjoy this weather." Hermione said looking out into the powder blue sky.**

**"Yes zat vuld be vonderful Nerm-own-y and besides we could go into town since I haff to pick up some things for the house." Viktor replied placing an omelette and two pieces of toast on her plate.**

**"You know Viktor your making me fat." Hermione replied when looking at her full plate and down to her stomach.**

**"I am not, you are to skinny herm-own-y I am simply making you healthy." Viktor said looking serious.**

**"No look Viktor, I have a tummy now."Hermione said poking her belly and looking contemplative.**

**"You are beautiful and that iz not a tummy Herm-own-y." He stated firmly walking up to her and looking at her stomach.**

**"Here feel, it's all soft and big." She replied grabbing his hand and placing on her torso.**

**"Zat iz all your worried about Herm-own-y? It iz healthy Herm-own-y. You look pretty and don't vorry about your weight. You still need at least five pounds then you vill be perfect veight." Viktor replied looking deeply into her eyes. **

**Hermione swallowed thickly and felt a familiar tension bubbling in her middle. Viktor could always make her feel like this and now that he was so close she felt it even more.**

**They got closer to each other and there noses touched gently. There kiss was different from the others. It was urgent and hard and full of lust.**

**Hermione surrendered to the kiss willingly and felt herself being drowned in the most amazing feeling, it was Viktor with her now and she knew it.**

**Viktor's hand went around her body and pulled her to her feet. he brought her to the entrance of the kitchen and guided her to the wall slowly.**

**She felt her back bump into the wall as she put her arms around him pulling him to her.**

**A dizzying feeling passed threw them both and Hermione could vaguely hear Viktor talking to her in his native tongue.**

**His voice was hoarse as he whispered into her ear. He moved his lips to her neck and heard her try to stop a moan.**

**"No Herm-own-y, don't hold back."**

**Hermione let out a small meow of pleasure when his large hand cupped her breast.**

**Viktor pushed her thighs apart with one hand and placed his leg between her spread legs. He moved closer and rocked his knee slightly.**

**Hermione cried out when his leg had brushed her so intimatly and the feeling of the pressure made her knee's go weak.**

**they were moving together kissing, groaning and speaking to each other in breathless voices.**

**Viktor slid his hand under her shirt and cotton bra and circled his finger around her hard nipple as he rocked into her insistently. "Let it go Herm-own-y, please let it go for me."**

**She felt herself go over the edge as the feeling of her jeans and the pressure was to much. She bit his shoulder and cried out his name. **

**Viktor rocked unto her leg a few more times before she heard him grunt and whisper her name into her ear breathlessly.**

**He held her steady as her orgasm shook her. When she was calm he let her go and looked at her smiling.**

**Hermione looked at him and breathed a small thank you when there eyes locked.**

**"I loff you Herm-own-y." Viktor said simply.**

**"I love you too Viktor, I'm not ready for it yet though." Hermione said hoping he would know what she meant when she said it "Soon but, not yet."**

**Viktor nodded. "I know Herm-own-y, I vill vait for you, now come we shuld go out while the veather iz still nice."**


End file.
